Segundos Instintos
by HappyDylann
Summary: El tiempo es algo curioso. Y para cierta peli-azul es fastidiosamente impredecible, por no decir molesto e increíblemente peligroso...Sobretodo cuando terminas en la misma clase de preparatoria con tus padres como compañeros de clase. Como era de esperarse, el Caos sobreviene con la aparición de cierta chica llamada Yukina Ichijou, la cual debe asegurarse de su propia existencia.
1. Chapter 1

**Epilogo.**

 **Capítulo 1: Los Placeres de la Monotonía.**

Ojos rojos, brillantes y pálidos se abrieron cansadamente cuando la luz del sol entro por la ventana. Un semi-gruñido y un latido fue el único margen de tiempo que le tomo a cierta mujer darse cuenta de que esta era la primera vez en _semanas_ en la que era el _sol_ lo que la levantaba, y no la alarma que su esposo y ella meticulosamente preparaban cada noche.

Al no sentir una fuente inmediata de calor al lado suya para abrazar inmediatamente—léase: esposo—la mujer no tuvo más opción que acurrucarse más contra las sábanas blancas y rodar sobre sí misma en un intento de que el frio matutino se dispersara. Solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un reloj de mesa.

Sorprendentemente la mujer no salto inmediatamente de la cama al ver que la hora apuntaba las _8:40_ a.m. —las frazadas de tela se sentían suaves contra su piel y a pesar de estar a mediados de verano la habitación estaba fresca y acogedora— y ella sabía por experiencia que su cuerpo estaba cansado, probablemente mancha y _satisfactoriamente_ adolorido tras las actividades de la noche anterior.

Pero el deber llamaba, así que con último bostezo Seishirou Ichijou—Si, _Ichijou—_ decidió levantarse de agradable cama que compartía con su esposo.

Aun que siendo honesta, aun prefería que la llamaran Tsugumi.

Al sentarse sobre el colchón matrimonial Tsugumi capto la pequeña nota de papel que reposaba al lado del despertador. Umm, raro que no la haya visto antes, debe seguir un poco dormida.

 _Parecía que necesitabas dormir, ya les prepare el desayuno a los muchachos. Asegúrate que Yukina esté lista, a partir de hoy es una estudiante de segundo año._

 _Raku._

La firma de la pequeña nota la hizo sonreír y el cuerpo logro sacarle una pequeña risita, hasta que las piezas de información cayeron juntas, el primer día del segundo año de clases de Yukina, ¡y únicamente faltaban 20 minutos para entrar! ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¿Dejándola dormir hasta tarde? Un bondadoso idiota, eso es lo que es su esposo.

Tsugumi se levantó rápidamente—tal vez demasiado—por qué un pequeño dolor entumecido corrió por su pierna derecha y casi la hizo frenar, pero, de nuevo, solo tenía _20_ minutos.

El armario de la habitación fue…bueno, fue _integrado_ a la misma por orden de Tsugumi, tal vez los demás miembros del Shue-gumi estaban bien con tener sus ropas, vendas y armas acomodadas en un dormitorio común, pero Tsugumi era una mujer y como tal, se reusaba a guardar sus cosas donde alguien más pudiera verlas…tal vez solo Raku.

Escogió un par de jeans sencillos y una camiseta igual de común,—la cual tuvo que quitarse y volverse a poner al momento de darse cuenta que no tenía _sostén—_ nada tan extravagante o elegante como los diseños que Chitoge de vez en cuando le hacía llegar por correo. Y para terminar acomodo y su largo cabello azul en una simple cola de caballo que descansaba en su hombro derecho, un poco de maquillaje natural, una pinza azul claro en su cabello para que el flequillo no le molestara sus tareas y estaba lista para el día y ya bajando las escaleras.

Si el traidor- _Ahem_ el reloj, si el reloj no mentía significaba que para esta hora Raku ya estaba en el trabajo (en serio, Tsugumi nunca pensó que ser un _servidor público_ fuera tan cansado, no importa cuántos clanes yakuza manejase al mismo tiempo, pero al parecer los horarios de Raku podían ser o muy apretados, o prácticamente inexistentes.) y la nota que este dejo indicaba que los miembros del Shue-gumi ya estaban desayunados, movilizados y listos para golpear rufianes al mismo tiempo que remediaban la patita de un cachorro enfermo.

Si, esa era la clase de mafia que el Shue-gumi—y por ende Raku—trabajaba, como era que estos conseguían un lucro tan grande aún era un misterio para Tsugumi, no importa las veces que Raku se lo explicara.

Al llegar a la sala principal de la mansión japonesa lo primero que recibió a Tsugumi fue un coro de "¡Buenas días, señorita!" por parte de los miembros del clan, encabezados por un sonriente Ryuu.

"¡Señorita! ¡Se ve hermosa el día de hoy!" exclamo el tatuado yakuza.

"Buenos días, Ryuu" Saludo Tsugumi "¿Hace cuánto que Raku se fue?" pregunto ella.

"¿El joven maestro? Salió hace-"

"Espera ahí, ¿A quién estas llamando joven maestro?" Interrumpió Tsugumi con una sonrisa "Saben cómo se pone cuando lo llaman así" explico con los brazos cruzados.

"O-Oh, lo siento" se sonrojo Ryuu, a Tsugumi aún le daba gracia ver a personas con rostros tan peligrosos actuar como niños abochornados, le recordaba a los miembros de La Colmena "El Segundo salió hace un par de horas, después de preparar el desayuno" explico Ryuu.

"¿Ya despertó Yukina?" Pregunto Tsugumi.

"No lo creo" aporto otro yakuza "Creo que sigue dormida"

Tsugumi suspiro y se despidió de los guardaespaldas—porque al final eso eran, guardaespaldas de una ciudad entera—y se dirigió a la habitación de Yukina. Pasando por los pasillos de la tradicional mansión y recordando momentos de su vida antes y después, mientras que uno que otro miembro del Shue-gumi la saludaba y se inclinaba con respeto.

Al poco tiempo llego a la habitación que en algún momento le perteneció a Raku y entro.

Para ser recibida con una despeinada y recién vestida Yukina.

"¡Mamá!" se sorprendió la muchacha "Buenos días" dijo rápidamente antes de volver a prepararse para correr de nuevo.

"Yukina, Buenos días, ¿Qué sucede?" Tsugumi le llamo la atención, causando que su hija se parara en seco y volteara a su madre con una media sonrisa apurada.

"Hehe, T-tal vez dormí un poco de mas, tengo que llegar a tiempo a la escuela" explico Yukina.

"¿Ya desayunaste?" Inquirió Tsugumi.

Tsugumi la miro por un momento, como todas las mañanas se tomó un segundo para apreciar a su hija. Su primogénita. _Su pequeña._

Bueno, excepto que no era tan pequeña ahora, tal vez no heredo la figura madura que su madre poseía a esa edad pero lo cierto era que ella ya no era una niña.

Yukina era una chica linda, y Tsugumi no lo pensaba únicamente por que era su hija, si no que era obvio, había heredado el cabello—y mucha de su personalidad—de su padre, pero todo el resto era todo ella. Ojos rojos claros y ese rostro que bien podría ser considera como "atractivo" por ambos chicos y chicas. En ese momento este rostro estaba hinchando las mejillas ante su madre y hasta Tsugumi podía admitir que era linda, su hija.

Aunque su cabello era el de su padre, esto era más que obvio. Corto hasta antes de los hombros sin contar un lacio que marcaba su cara, sobre el cual colgaba un delicado listón azul con un valor sentimental que Tsugumi nunca podría olvidar.

Pero la razón de melancolía de Tsugumi era el uniforme de su hija, y más específicamente, la corbata naranja que lucía de este día en adelante, justo como la que ella vistió en su momento.

"Tomare una tostada de camino" explico Yukina, y antes de que Tsugumi pudiera contestar le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y comenzó a correr "¡Tengo que irme! ¡Te quiero, Adiós!"

Tsugumi suspiro de nuevo, su hija tenía la costumbre de hacer un par de cosas de la misma manera que su padre las hacía. Temerarias, apuradas y desesperadas. Justo como aquella vez en la que todos tuvieron que atender a la boda de Marika en una clásica obra barbárica y "robar a la novia"

Tsugumi masajeo suavemente y con melancolía el pequeño anillo dorado que encajaba perfectamente en su dedo.

¿En serio ya habían pasado _19_ años?

 _ **Fin del Epilogo.**_

 _ **Siguiente capítulo: Asuntos de Madres.**_

 **Notas del Autor:**

 **¡Hola, hola, hola, hola, hola! (léase como si se estuviera en drogas), solo vengo a dejar este pequeño proyecto que comenzó al leer el último capítulo del manga, más que nada para liberar un poco de presión de lector al haber visto el desenlace que todos esperábamos.**

 **Lo cierto era que no tenía sentido vivir en la ilusión de que Raku se quedaría con cualquiera de las otras chicas. Todos sabíamos que los únicos** _ **pairings**_ **posibles serian Onodera o Chitoge. Y aun así una parte de nosotros esperaba que hubiera un giro de 360 grados y Raku se quedara con la chica con menos posibilidades de todas (lease: Yui).**

 **Pero bueno, el manga estuvo lleno de cliches, repeticiones, predicción obvias y ningún riesgo tomado por el autor de manera que el final del manga se podía ver desde el capítulo #1 y aun así aquí estamos, llorando que uno de nuestros mangas semanales desapareció y que no hubo** _ **un puto beso en toda la maldita socialización.**_

 **En fin, el capitulo final me dio un par de cosas con las que jugar, El trabajo de Chitoge, Claude como jefe del Beehive, El** _ **embarazo**_ **de Yui** _ **(lo vi venir cuando la rechazaron, pero aun asi fue un gancho al corazón para mi…tengo un fetiche por las mujeres maduras…Y por las lolis…y por las amigas de la infancia…y por prácticamente todo excepto los traps y el NTR…lo sé, soy asqueroso…Oh, ¿tú también tienes uno? ¡Abrazame hermano!)**_ **Y cómo olvidar la relación de Shuu y Ruri…los cuales tendrán un papel muy grande en esta historia! (espero).**

 **Así que me despido con un par de recomendaciones para aquellos que se quedaron si manga semanal para leer!**

 **Reincarnation no Kaben. (Muy entretenido, apenas 25 capitulos y una historia solida)**

 **Horimiya (mensual, pero muy tierno y lleno de comedia)**

 **Fuuka (Predecible, lleno de cliches y momentos incomodos…parecido a Nisekoi, solo un** _ **poquito**_ **más maduro y menos harem…)**

 **Seishun Pop (Incesto…Es todo lo que diré)**

 **Jitsu Wa Watashi Wa (Probablemente uno de los mangas más** _ **chingones**_ **(perdonen la jerga) y comicos jamas dibujados)**

 **Ajin (Un Death Note un poco menos thriller y más intenso)**

 **Domestic Na Kanojo (¿Sexo en el primer capítulo? ¿Queeeeee?)**

 **Renai Boukun (Otro Nisekoi mas para la lista…)**

 **Tenkuu Shinpan (Hardcore!)**

 **Iris Zero (Super-recomendado, este manga probablemente fue escrito por un maldito psicólogo!)**

 **Aphorism. (¿Has leído Battle Royal? Ahora combinalo con Legend of Zelda y tienes este manga)**

 **Dolly Kill Kill (Meh, me llamo la atención lo suficiente para empezar a odiar los peluches)**

 **Hare Kon (*Se ríe maniáticamente y se aleja*)**

 **Velvet Kiss (La cereza del pastel…No lo leas si tienes esa enfermedad que te impide no llorar cuando los protagonistas no terminan en una adorable casa de campo con 20 hijos y un perro…)**

 **Nos vemos pronto!...Muy pronto…**

 _ **HD.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Epilogo (Parte II)**

 **Capítulo 2: Falsa primavera.**

Raku Ichijou, padre amoroso, esposo modelo, servidor público y Segundo jefe de una de las—sorprendentemente—más amables organizaciones 'criminales' de Japón…estaba únicamente añorando por que el sol se extinguiera para siempre. ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Cierto, probablemente la raza humana seria destruida pero al menos de esa manera podría quedarse un par de horas más abrazando a su esposa.

El sol lo había iluminado a primera hora de la mañana y no era como si el esperara otra cosa, el sol era un astro estelar con millones de años de existencia y era obvio que no se tomaría un día de descanso solo para complacer a un insignificante ser humano.

Y aun así irrito a Raku enormemente cuando su luz se posó sobre sus aun cerrados parpados. Raku gruño por lo bajo y al percibir el frio de la habitación lo único que quería era acurrucarse más fuerte contra la figura dormida a su lado, así que eso fue lo que hizo. Simplemente apretando su abrazo contra la cintura de su esposa con una mano, mientras que el otro se dobló de manera que su antebrazo descansara entre sus pechos.

Un pájaro se posó afuera de su ventana y comenzó a picotear el cristal y de vez en cuando soltar un pequeño canto.

Aparentemente, los años no hicieron que los animales dejaran de odiar a Raku con una ardiente pasión.

Raku gruño de nuevo antes de ojear el reloj de la mesa de noche, solo para descubrir que aún tenía un par de minutos antes de tener que levantarse a preparar el desayuno de sus muchachos y prepararse para otro día de trabajo y por el momento lo único que Raku quería hacer era cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse con algo suave y que oliera bien.

Eso sonó un poco más masculino en sus pensamientos, pero igualmente era cierto.

Raku ojeo el reloj un vez más antes de caer en cuenta que la noche anterior los chicos hicieron una pequeña fiesta en honor a la exitosa expulsión de cierto grupo terrorista que intento entrar a la ciudad, la cual comenzó como una cena relativamente familiar se convirtió en una fiesta cada vez menos…familiar, hasta el punto en el que un yakuza 'accidentalmente' apuñalo a otro con un tenedor para ensaladas mientras que el primero sostenía un recién creado coctel molotov encendido.

La pequeña pelea termino después de que Raku les diera un regaño tanto a los causantes de la misma como a los que los incitaron a pelear y posteriormente hicieron apuestas (Ryuu gano 50,000 yenes esa noche, por alguna razón.) y unos minutos después ambos yakuzas estaban bebiendo, bromeando y parchando la herida de tenedor en el riñón y las quemaduras de segundo grado.

Una noche de fiesta común en la mansión del grupo Shue-gumi, pero el recuerdo despertó otro. Hoy era el primer día de Yukina como estudiante de segundo año en la misma preparatoria en la que tanto su padre como su madre asistieron, así que con un suspiro Raku se soltó del _adorable_ agarre de su semi-desnuda esposa y se levantó con torpeza de la cama.

Un bostezo después y ya estaba vestido casualmente con su kimono japonés estilo Montsuki que representaba su estatus como Jefe, después de esto se tomó un momento para apreciar la durmiente figura de Tsugumi, 20 años juntos y aun no se dejaba de fascinarle lo hermosa que era, sobretodo en ese momento, cuando la luz del sol la bañaba y la blanca sabana abrazaba su cuerpo y remarcaba sus atributos.

Raku trago, más que nada para calmarse a sí mismo, seria de mala educación atacar a una mujer dormida no importa lo…perfecta que se viera en ese momento—o el hecho de que, bueno, fuera su esposa—además se veía muy cómoda en ese momento, Raku no tenía el corazón para despertarla así que en vez de eso alcanzo por su característico broche de pelo y lo abrocho en su patilla izquierda.

Tsugumi murmuro su nombre y abrazo la sabana con más fuerza y Raku tuvo que bajar antes de que su autocontrol—y un par de cosas más— explotaras.

Como casi todas las mañanas, fue recibido por un coro de respetosos yakuzas.

"¡Joven maestro! ¡Buenos Días!" los encabezo Ryuu.

"¿Durmió bien, joven maestro?" canto otro.

"¡Joven maestro!"

"Hey, Hey" reprimió Raku "¿A quién están llamando Joven maestro?" ¿Aun después de…cuanto, 16 años y aún lo llamaban Joven maestro? Raku supuso que para ellos el siempre será el joven maestro que comenzó a hacerles el desayuno a la tierna edad de 9 años, no importa que ya no tuviera nada de…Joven.

"O-Oops" tartamudeo Ryuu mientras otros yakuzas se sonrojaban… _sonrojaban,_ para cualquier otra persona esto sería considerado lo más extraño del mundo, para Raku era una ocurrencia diaria, algo típico; Besar a su esposa, preparar desayuno, ver a cientos de yakuzas curtidos comportarse como quinceañeras avergonzadas.

"Quiero decir, ¡Buen día, Segundo Jefe!" Ryuu exclamo y Raku sonrió algo avergonzado. De repente los entendía completamente, sí que era algo extraño ser llamado así no importa cuánto tiempo pasara, su padre le había explicado que pasaría rápido. _"16 años y contando, ¡buena suposición, viejo!"_ Raku hizo una nota mental para la próxima vez que volviera de su _prolongada_ luna de miel con su madre; "Rasurar su cabello y reportarlo con el comisionado—preferiblemente por algo vergonzoso que _probablemente_ nunca hizo— luego esconder la evidencia"

"¿Yukina sigue dormida? "Inquirió.

"¿La joven maestra? Creo que no ha despertado" respondió Ryuu. Raku asintió y camino hasta la cocina con el fin preparar el dichoso desayuno para sus chicos, una tradición común entre ellos—era mucho más común ver a Raku Ichijou preparando un desayuno para decenas de personas que a Yukina o Tsugumi, estereotipos sean condenados, tal vez Tsugumi fuera la esposa y supiera cocinar mejor que él, Raku aun disfrutaba ver los rostros satisfechos de los yakuzas todas las mañanas.

Unos minutos después y un desayuno (léase: buffet) estilo japonés estaba servido en las largas mesas del grupo Shue-gumi, con hambrientos yakuzas devorando los platillos de salmón, sopa de miso, fideos, Ramen y todo lo demás que Raku había preparado.

"¡ _Eshto_ _eshta_ _delichioso_ , Segundo!" grito un yakuza, con la boca llena de arroz frito.

"¡Aun tiene el toque, Jefe, me encanta!" canto una voz que sonaba distintivamente como Ryuu.

"¡Delicioso! Usted si qu—"cierto yakuza cuyo riñón fue parcialmente perforado la noche anterior comenzó a toser.

"Disfrútenlo chicos" contesto Raku con los brazos cruzados, antes de ver la hora en uno de los relojes de la mansión "Iré a vestirme" anuncio antes de volver a subir las escaleras y entrar a su habitación.

Extraño, Tsugumi seguía dormida, tal vez estaba cansada o algo adolorida, la noche anterior ambos habían tomado un poco de alcohol antes de subir a "dormir", y los años no le habían dado tanta tolerancia al alcohol a Tsugumi, y esta vez Raku no tenía ninguna estatua con la que cambiar de lugar para evitar sus labios—tampoco era como si quisiera evitarla, de hecho si mal no recordaba el había sido el que incito el acto la noche anterior—así que ambos terminaron sudados, cansados y satisfechos después de una sesión particularmente _intensa_ de hacer el amor.

Raku decidió dejarla descansar más tiempo, así que se comenzó a vestir con su ropa de trabajo, traje común y maletín, antes de escribirle una pequeña nota a Tsugumi y dejarla en la mesa de noche—al lado del reloj.

Después de escribirla y comenzar a bajar las escaleras Raku no pudo evitar comenzar a pensar en su hija y en el hecho de que de ahora en adelante sería una estudiante de segundo año, sentía como si fuera ayer cuando corría por los pasillos de la mansión vestida con ropas tradicionales y alardeando de cómo le había ganado a Ryuu en una "pelea" y este estaba atorado en la pared de la mansión. Aunque la verdad era que Yukina había heredado algo del talento natural de Tsugumi para…tu sabes, cosas de hitman, y Ryuu había subestimado a la pequeña ternura de 8 años que tanto se parecía a su madre, por lo cual acabó pagando el precio y no despertó por el resto del día.

Ah, qué recuerdos.

Yukina Ichijou no fue exactamente planeada, pero para los 23 años Raku y Tsugumi ya estaban casados y vivían juntos, así que empezar una familia no fue tan difícil, de hecho la mayor complicación fue la titulación universitaria de Raku como servidor público y el hecho de que Tsugumi puso en pausa sus estudios de administración de empresas durante su embarazo. Todo lo demás salió perfectamente…Oh tan perfecto como algo puede salir en la vida de Raku, por lo cual los 9 meses de embarazo de Tsugumi terminaron siendo similares a el arco argumental del manga más ilógico jamás creado.

Raku aun recordaba esa primavera en la que Tsugumi fue a hablarle mientras el prepara desayuno para los chicos, se presentó con una expresión compleja y un rubor carmín en las mejillas. Raku recordaba perfectamente, él le había preguntado que estaba mal mientras preparaba un omelet de arroz, lanzándolo en el aire y atrapándolo con el sartén mismo.

" _Raku…" Ella había contestado, y lentamente llevo su mano derecha a descansar en vientre "C-Creo que-Raku…" había exhalado y clavado su mirada en la de su esposo "Estoy embarazada"_

 _Raku había quedado paralizado al momento de lanzar el omelet, el cual salió volando, rompiendo una ventana y noqueando al cartero._

" _D-Di algo…" Ella había presionado, mirando hacia abajo y Raku apenas tuvo suficientes pensamientos coherentes para correr hacia ella y asfixiarla en un abrazo, hundiendo su rostro en su clavícula y lloviendo besos fugaces en su cuello._

" _¿V-Voy a ser padre?" había tartamudeado, ella había asentido ligeramente, tan roja como un tomate._

 _Raku ni siquiera intento ocultar su sonrisa y no le tomo más de un segundo comenzar a besarla, fue la primera vez en su vida que el desayuno de los chicos quedo olvidado._

Su hija nació nueve meses después, en invierno—una madrugada peculiarmente nevada— así que decidieron llamarla Yukina.

Fue el día más extraño en el ala de maternidad del hospital. Cuando un muy preocupado y nervioso joven de 23 años esperaba que su esposa diera a luz… acompañado por la completa facción del grupo Shue-gumi, los cuales parecieron haber tomado control completo del hospital momentos después de su llegada. Después de nacer fue aún más extraño ver a cientos de yakuzas llorar cascadas por el nacimiento de su nueva Joven maestra.

Raku fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Ryuu.

"Segundo, ¿Ya se va? ¡Tenga un buen día!"

"¡ _Tenga un buen día_!" Corearon las hordas de yakuzas.

"Ustedes también, esfuércense como siempre" respondió Raku, preparándose para salir y soltó un largo suspiro acompañado por una sonrisa melancólica. Hoy sería el primer día del segundo año de Yukina y era primavera, justo como el día en el que Tsugumi le dijo de su embarazo.

El segundo año de preparatoria.

¿En serio habían pasado _19_ años?

•••••••••••••••

Yukina Ichijou se despertó esa mañana apresurada.

El primer día de segundo año de preparatoria y ya se puede ver que ella no estará en su 100% este año. ¿Tal vez si estudiara un poco podría en los 10 mejores de nuevo? Siempre le dicen que —por suerte— heredo la inteligencia de su madre así que no debería ser tan difícil…siempre y cuando el Tío Shuu-espera, al viejo pervertido le gusta que lo llamen "Maiko-sensei"… Si ella no le agradara tanto su hijo—Oh, es cierto. Izumi empezaría su primer año ese mismo día, tal vez lo podría encontrarlo de camino.

Yukina acomodo rápidamente su nueva corbata naranja en su clavícula y el listón azul que había heredado de su madre, aliso su falda y se preparó para salir de su habitación.

Para que la puerta se abriera y fuera recibida por su madre.

"¡Mama!" se sorprendió Yukina "¡Buenos días!" saludo rápidamente antes de intentar escapar de nuevo.

"Yukina" llamo su madre y ella dio la vuelta con una sonrisa algo torcida "¿Qué sucede?" pregunto ella.

Seishirou Ichijou, más cerca a sus cuarentas que a sus treintas y aun se veía como una mujer hermosa, radiaba vitalidad, nobleza y parecía tener un aura materna incluso con personas que no eran su misma hija. Según lo que esta le había contado su padre solía ser el típico chico de preparatoria común y corriente—con excepción del imperio criminal—y como era que este había enamorado a una chica como su madre aún era un misterio para Yukina, no importa cuántas veces Tsugumi intentara explicárselo.

"Hehe, T-tal vez dormí un poco de más, tengo que llegar a tiempo a la escuela" explico Yukina. Aunque lo cierto era que sus padres hubieran hecho menos ruido la noche anterior ella hubiera podido dormir mejor… ¿No tienen consideración? ¡Su habitación esta sobre la de su hija!

"¿Ya desayunaste?" Inquirió su madre, dándole una mirada materna.

"Tomare una tostada de camino" explico ella, y antes de que su madre pudiera actuar ella la silencio con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y comenzó a correr "¡tengo que irme! ¡Te quiero, Adiós!" se despidió mientras corría por los pasillos de la mansión japonesa.

Yukina en serio amaba a sus padres, pero su mamá siempre tuvo una relación especial con ella, incluso más cercana que con su tía Yui, ¿tal vez porque desde que era niña ella le enseño que una mujer debe proteger a lo suyo? La admiración que Yukina sentía por su madre—la cual, por razones sentimentales, aun le gustaba que la llamaran "Tsugumi"—era únicamente comparable con el afecto que sentía por su familia en general.

"¡Joven maestra!" la recibieron los miembros de Shue-gumi, sonriendo como siempre.

"¡Buenos días, Joven maestra!" la saludo un jovial Ryuu.

"¡Hola chicos! Tengo que irme, ¡adiós!" Saludo ella sin dejar de correr.

"¿Quiere que la llevemos a la escuela, Joven maestra?" se voluntario Ryuu.

"No, está bien, gracias igualmente Ryuu" Contesto ella, no pensaba cometer el mismo error que cometió durante su primer año de primaria, antes de conocer a Izumi.

Tomo una pequeña tostada del desayuno de uno de los yakuzas, el cual le sonrió bobamente y se sonrojo por alguna razón. Y comenzó a correr, por las calles de Bonyari. Listón contra el viento y maletín en mano. Cruzo una calle y otra, corriendo a velocidad superior a la de cualquier miembro del club de carrera de la preparatoria.

A la distancia veía la borrosa figura de Izumi Maiko, su amigo de la infancia y… ¿acaso le estaba gritando?

Yukina vio una pequeña luz, algo la golpeó fuertemente y lo único que percibió después de eso fue oscuridad.

•••••••••••••••••

Ouch.

Algo la acaba de golpear… ¿verdad? ¡Yukina no podía sentir su nariz! Espera, ¿la nariz es algo que se siente normalmente? Interesante, Izumi probablemente sabría la respuesta.

No, espera, estaba divagando, apenas fue consciente de que algo la golpeo ase un momento ¿Qué fue eso de todas maneras? ¿Un auto?

Yukina gruño, si había sido un automóvil entonces significaba que probablemente estaba en el hospital y acababa de perder su primer día de clases…

"Mamá me va a matar…" murmuro, aunque… ¿Qué clase de hospital tiene sus camas tan duras? Si le preguntaras a ella, Yukina te diría que esta recostada en concreto y no en…un momento.

Yukina abrió los ojos y parpadeo.

Esto no era un hospital, ¡era una calle! ¿Entonces qué demonios la golpeo, y donde estaba Izumi cuando lo necesitabas?

Yukina miro a sus alrededores.

Un momento…esta no era su distrito, las calles se parecían pero se veían mucho menos desgastadas, ¿aunque tal vez era únicamente su imaginación? Yukina tenía la costumbre de adelantar conclusiones en muchos sentidos.

Yukina se levantó del suelo, limpio el polvo de su falda y aliso su listón azul, sonriente al darse cuenta de que su maletín seguía con ella y preparándose para encontrarse con Izumi y posiblemente golpearlo por no haberla ayudado a levantarse, aunque Yukina obviamente no necesitaba ayuda, pero el gesto hubiera sido amable.

Para no encontrarse con el-¿Dónde estaba ese cuatro-ojos? Izumi no se veía en ningún lugar… ¿Acaso se fue sin ella y la dejo ahí tirada? Lo golpearía (aunque Yukina aun sospechaba que Izumi le gustaba que lo pisaran, no importa lo mucho que lo negara) .

La calle (en serio, Yukina estaba _casi_ segura de que la última vez que camino por ahí se veía mucho menos limpia.

" _¿Tal vez Papá ordeno que la limpiaran?"_ se preguntó antes de ser consciente de la hora.

Yukina recordó su situación y comenzó a correr una vez más hacia la escuela, después de todo hoy era su primer día como una estudiante de segundo año y ahora que su mejor amigo asistía a la preparatoria esta no sería tan aburrida.

Dio la vuelta en una esquina y se contentó al ver a otros grupos de estudiantes caminando hacia la preparatoria Bonyari, al menos ella no era la única que estaba tarde.

A unos metros de la preparatoria Yukina doblo en otra esquina solo para observar a la distancia como unos tipos de aspecto asqueroso parecían intentar coquetear a una chica de cabello castaño ¿Acaso es que la única forma de conocer chicas que tienen es asustarlas de esa manera? La pequeña chica de primer año—Yukina la reconoció por el color de su corbata—parecía estar temblando bajo la vista de los tipos con aspecto de delincuentes. Yukina gruño en silencio y se preparó para darles una paliza a los enemigos de todas las mujeres—

Cuando un muchacho de pelo azul oscuro se interpuso entre la muchacha y sus agresores

"Hey, ¡basta!" exclamo el muchacho "¿No pueden ver que no está interesada?"

"¿Hm?" respondió uno de los delincuentes mientras la chica en cuestión parecía estar en el borde de colapsarse "¿Quién demonios crees que eres?"

"¡Te golpearemos si te metes en nuestros asuntos!" amenazo uno de los delincuentes, aunque Yukina se cuestionaba más porque un delincuente se pondría una chaqueta con un perrito bordado en la misma.

"Vamos, vamos, hay que calmarnos, aún es muy temprano para esto "el muchacho intento apaciguar una pelea y Yukina decidió que este tipo iba a ser golpeado a menos que ella hiciera algo ¡después de todo 4 contra 1 es muy injusto! Así que comenzó a caminar hacia el chico con la intención de ayudarlo a defenderse de los delincuentes.

Antes de que Ryuu y otro yakuza aparecieran en la escena al momento. Bueno, Al menos ahora ella no tendría que meterse en una pelea y llegar tarde a clases, Maiko-sensei probablemente le diría a su mamá y ella—

"¡Joven maestro!" grito Ryuu y Yukina se congelo en su lugar "Olvido su-¿Hmn? ¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?" pregunto cambiando a actitud de infantil a amenazante.

"¡¿Qu-Les dije que no me siguieran chicos" el chico hizo un puchero y a Yukina se le hizo _demasiado_ reconocida esa voz, mientras que la chica de atrás parecía estar desmayándose.

"¡Oh, mierd-¿No son esos los-?" se ahogó uno de los delincuentes "V-Vayamos no aquí" exclamo otro y comenzaron a correr con las colas metafóricas entre las piernas.

Yukina seguía congelada en su lugar, ¿Ese era Ryuu cierto? Obvio que lo era, no hay manera que Yukina pudiera equivocarse, solo hay una persona que usa esa combinación de ropas y tatuajes, además el otro Yakuza se veía como Sano-san, otro de los miembros de la facción Shue-gumi.

¿Pero por qué llamaron a ese muchacho 'Joven maestro'? No era posible que—

Un latido, el muchacho de cabello azul se dio la vuelta para checar la condición de la chica que se acababa de desmayar y Yukina no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran como platos.

Ella lo reconoció al instante—los miembros del Shue-gumi de vez en cuando le enseñaban álbumes escolares de la adolescencia de sus padres eh incluso había un par de fotos por las paredes de la mansión—pero este solo podía ser una persona, además de pegar un salto cuando capto que la figura desmayada en el piso de veía instintivamente como Haru-san, de la tienda de dulces japoneses... El pulso de Yukina se aceleró y casi se le escapa un chillido, en vez de eso solo grito.

"¡¿Papá?!"

Unos metros frente a ella, con el uniforme escolar de la preparatoria Bonyari y hasta el broche de pelo tan característico, se erguía un adolecente Raku Ichijou. Se veía joven y un poco debilucho, pero Yukina reconoció inmediatamente a su papá en esa persona.

De repente, 19 años no parecían tanto tiempo.

 _ **Fin del Epilogo.**_

 **Notas del autor:**

 **Bueno, siendo sincera esta historia únicamente iban a ser pequeños** _ **one-shots**_ **de las etapas de la vida de nuestros protagonistas en mi pequeño universo alternativo…pero mientras escribía la primera parte una idea entro sin invitación en mi cabeza.**

 _ **¡Time-travel!**_ **¡Por qué nadie lo ha hecho antes con un fanfic de Nisekoi!**

 **Así que aquí esta, pronto cambiare la descripción del fanfic a una que quede más acorde con la trama, solo para demostrar que ahora que se acabó el manga este** _ **Fandom**_ **este lentamente muriendo, yo nunca dejare de escribir mientras haya gente que lea y comente mis trabajos!...A menos que me den ganas o mi PC muera de nuevo.**

 **Bueno, no hay más que decir. ¡Nos vemos en la próxima!**

 _ **HD.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Explicación #4**

La mañana comenzó comúnmente para Raku Ichijou.

Sus planes eran una ocurrencia diaria, levantarse, hacer el desayuno para los muchachos del grupo, llegar hasta el punto donde Chitoge y él se encontraban y caminar juntos a la preparatoria, después soportar cualquier dilema que la vida le arrojara mientras el intentaba superar su asuntos diarios—llámense superar la escuela, soportar a Shuu, intentar no morir a manos de Chitoge o Tsugumi, confesarse a Onodera, tu sabes, problemas del primer mundo.

La primera situación del día había comenzado muy temprano, cuando Raku vio como una chica extrañamente familiar—a pesar de que Raku no la había visto nunca—era coqueteado por unos sujetos con aspecto de delincuentes. Si bien generalmente esto alarmaba a Raku, cuando vio como la pobre chica parecía estar temblando más y más él decidió actuar y confrontar a los 'conquistadores'. Estos fueron tercos y Raku intento un aproximamiento más sutil contra los tipos cuando estos lo amenazaron, después de todo no era la primera vez que el confrontaba gente que no conocía la palabra 'tacto'…luego Ryuu y Sano llegaron con una sonrisa en sus rostros y un libro de geométrica que Raku extrañamente olvidó.

Después de eso todo sucedió como era obvio: los delincuentes se asustaron, Raku calmo a los yakuzas antes de que estos pudieran cortar alguna extremidad de alguno de los sujetos ("¿¡osas amenazar al joven maestro!? ¡No necesitaras tu lengua de nuevo!"), los delincuentes corrieron, la chica que Raku ayudo se desmayó (Si, el tampoco esperaba eso) y cuando Raku observo que el uniforme era de su escuela este pidió a los yakuzas que trajeran un auto para poder llevarla a la enfermería de dicha preparatoria y así esta no perdiera su primer día de clases.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que una chica lo estaba mirando desde el otro lado de la calle como si Raku tuviera 2 cabezas. Era una chica un poco menos alta que él, probablemente de la misma altura que Chitoge o Tsugumi. Tenía un rostro algo afilado—aunque considerablemente atractivo—y piel pálida y probablemente suave, su cabello era corto hasta los hombros con excepción de un flequillo largo sostenido por un listón azul que flaqueaba su rostro y le daba un llamativo aspecto asimétrico. Sus ojos eran rojos pálidos (los cuales por el momento estaban abiertos como platos con pupilas dilatas) pero un poco más oscuros que en comparación con cierta guardaespaldas que Raku conocía y su cabello era lacio en algunas partes y puntiagudo en otras. Casi completamente negro, ¿tal vez azul oscuro? Ella vestía el uniforme de Bonyari acompañado por la corbata naranja que la identificaba como una alumna de segundo año.

Los yakuzas comenzaron a hacer una llamada para traer un automóvil (probablemente algo innecesariamente llamativo, como un mercedez o una limusina) y Raku tenía pensado al menos saludar a la chica cuando—

"¡¿Papa?!" _literalmente_ gritó.

"… ¿Eh?" Te cosas las cosas, Raku no esperaba eso.

Durante un momento nadie se movió…entonces la chica corrió lejos del lugar tan rápido que literalmente dejo su silueta de polvo como en una caricatura, antes de que esta también se evaporara.

"Joven maestro, un auto ya viene en camino" anuncio Ryuu, sacando a Raku de su estado sorprendido.

"Oh, c-cierto…Un momento, ese listón se parecía al de Tsugumi" contesto Raku, solo para la confusión de Ryuu. 

••••••••••••

Cuando el muchacho de pelo-azul respondió a su estúpido _estúpido_ grito con un confundido "¿Eh?" lo primero que le llego a la mente a Yukina fue correr.

Así que eso fue lo que hizo, esperando correr y correr y correr y tal vez encontrarse con Izumi, con su mamá o con su papá—su _verdadero_ papá—pero después de correr en lo que parecía ser la dirección de la escuela por unos minutos ella paro en el portón de entrada de la misma para tomar aire y organizar sus pensamientos, mientras que otros estudiantes entraban para comenzar su jornada de estudios. Durante este tiempo se dio un momento para pensar en lo que sea que acababa de pasar y tras unos minutos de deliberación Yukina se dio cuenta de que la situación era mucho más complicada y que solo había 4 posibles explicaciones.

Explicación #1; Ese chico era el primer estudiante de preparatoria que pensó que usar un broche para el cabello era masculino—con excepción de su padre—y extrañamente conocía a Ryuu y a Sano…pero esto no era posible, porque Ryuu y Sano nunca llamarían "Joven maestro" a nadie más que a ella y probablemente a su padre cuando se equivocaban. Así que esta opción estaba descartada.

Explicación #2; Ella se equivocó, lo que sea que la golpeo hace unos minutos fue un automóvil y por el momento ella tirada en la cama de un hospital y probablemente en un coma…pero esto tampoco era posible, algo como un automóvil golpeándola no la llevaría al hospital y mucho menos a un coma, ella era mucho más fuerte que eso, además las voces de Ryuu y Sano eran demasiado correctas para ser un sueño comatoso.

Explicación #3; Ese tipo era el hijo bastardo de su padre y los únicos que sabían de esto eran los miembros del Shuei-gumi…pero esto también era imposible. _"…Mamá lo mataría"_ pensó ella, lo cual lleva a explicación #4…

La cual Yukina no quería ni analizar, no valía la pena, era una forma estúpida de ver las cosas y era completamente imposible. Así que con un suspiro y una sonrisa se decidió a olvidar completamente que esa mañana había sucedió…Si, eso era correcto, simplemente se olvidaría del extraño y joven clon de su papá y continuaría su día escolar, encontraría a Izumi y lo golpearía por dejarla tirada en la calle y luego encontraría al tío Shuu y lo golpearía también, solo para mantener la tradición.

Ella bufó. Obviamente imagino cosas, la explicación #4 no era posible, no importa que esta explicara el hecho de que todas las calles—así como la escuela—se vieran tan jóvenes…ahora que lo piensa, Yukina descubrió que el tipo que se acababa de hacer pasar por Ryuu obviamente no lo había anotado correctamente, después de todo ese tipo—a pesar de vestir el kimono japonés de la misma manera que Ryuu viste—únicamente lucía un tatuaje de dragón que rodeaba su brazo derecho, mientras que el Ryuu que ella conocía también tenía el tatuaje de un tigre negro en su costado derecho que aparentemente se hizo mientras estaba ebrio durante la despedida de soltero de papá, (Yukina no recordaba los detalles, pero era algo relacionado con su mamá) además Sano-san tenia ambas orejas. Así que no.

Explicación #4 era imposible. Si.

Yukina se tomó otro momento para calmarse, sonrió. Y comenzó a entrar a la preparatoria.

Los edificios sí que se veían nuevos también por dentro, obviamente los arreglaron durante las vacaciones.

Ninguno de los rostros que veía por ahí le eran conocidos…raro, después de todo ella asistió todo el primer año he hizo una cantidad de amigos y amigas en la mayoría de los salones…

Los pasillos de la preparatoria Bonyari parecían mucho más brillantes, esto no le gustaba a Yukina, ella estaba acostumbrada al blanco más normal…ella suspiro, ahora estaba siendo paranoica, la explicación #4 era imposible. Había una explicación lógica para todo.

Miro la hora y se dio cuenta de que las clases estaban por empezar, ella pensó en resignarse y simplemente ir a clase como todos los demás años. Pero en vez de eso se dirigió a la sala de maestros con la intención de descubrir la clase de Izumi e ir a enseñarle lo que pasa cuando dejas a una chica esperando en la banqueta. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria alguno que otro alumno seguía mandándole miradas extrañas y uno que otro suspiraba a sus espaldas…Eso también era extraño, la única vez que le sucedió fue durante su primer día de preparatoria y sus últimos años de secundaria.

En cuestión de minutos encontró el aula de maestros. Seguía ahí.

" _Obviamente que sigue ahí ¿Qué esperabas?"_ Yukina se reprimió a sí misma y entro al aula. Ya dentro de la misma comenzó a buscar de un lado a otro por el Tío Shuu—o Maiko-sensei, como sea que ella tenga que llamarlo en clases—pero no lo encontró, solo veía a otros profesores que nunca le habían dado una clase en la vida, probablemente recién contratados.

Con un suspiro Yukina se resignó y se acercó al primer profesor que estaba cerca de una computadora que se veía extrañamente anticuada. Se encontró con una mujer adulta con cabello corto castaño y un par de lentes bebiendo una taza de café.

"Buenas tardes" saludo Yukina "Estoy buscando el salón de un alumno, acaba de comenzar este año" explico. La mujer sonrió y dejo en el escritorio una taza con delicadeza.

"¿Alumno de nuevo ingreso? Supongo que podría ver" respondió ella con una sonrisa volteándose a la computadora y comenzado a mirar listas de estudiantes. "¿Y tú? ¿Te acabas de transferir? No creo haberte visto antes" dijo la profesora mientras escribía en el teclado.

"No, estoy aquí desde hace un año…"

"¿En serio? Disculpa, no creo haberte visto antes. Soy Hihara Kyoko, pero puedes llamarme Kyoko-sensei. ¿Cuál es el nombre del alumno que estás buscando?" Indago la profesora.

"Izumi Maiko" respondió Yukina, pero su mente estaba más en el hecho de que ella nunca había visto a esa profesora pero ella estaba actuando como si llevara mucho más tiempo enseñando en la escuela.

"Hmn, ¿Maiko? No sabía que tenía un familiar" murmuro la profesora y Yukina apenas y tuvo tiempo de interpretarlo antes de que siguiera "No parece haber nadie con ese nombre inscrito este año, ¿Estas segura que ese es el nombre correcto?" indago.

"S-Si…supongo que debe haber un problema con…algo…"respondió Yukina, sorprendida.

"¿De qué clase eres…?" Kyoko-sensei pregunto.

"Yukina. Yukina Ichijou, soy de la clase 2-B" respondió ella.

Kyoko-sensei parpadeo, claramente sorprendida ante la información que Yukina le acababa de proporcionar.

"¿2-B? ¿Estas segura que no eres una estudiante transferida Yukina-san?" Porque _ella_ era la profesora de la clase 2-B, y no recordaba haberla tenido como alumna ni haber recibido un aviso de transferencia de estudiante "¿y dices que apellido es Ichijou, ¿Estas relacionada con Raku-kun?"

Por un momento Yukina no contesto, después de un nervioso silencio por fin hablo.

"Sí, soy su hija." contesto con vacilante seguridad y antes de que Kyoko-sensei pudiera procesar el hecho de que aparentemente uno de sus alumnos tenía una hija de su la misma edad que él, la campana de entrada sonó y Yukina camino hacia la salida "Me tengo que ir, hasta luego, Kyoko-sensei" respondió algo apurada mientras abría la puerta y se retiraba.

Kyoko-sensei, parpadeo de nuevo y de nuevo incluso después de que los demás profesores salieron a las demás clases.

"…Creo que esta es la más loca hasta ahora…" murmuro, más que nada para sí misma.

•••••••••••• 

" _Eso fue extraño…"_ pensó la peli-azul mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria hacia su salón de clases. ¡pero no era lo más extraño que le ha pasado en su vida! No, claro que no. Vivir en una mansión llenas de yakuzas solo significa que ella debía de estar acostumbrada a acontecimientos extraños, después de todo ella tuvo que aprender a vendar heridas a los 9 años— siendo que Yukina nunca se ha herido lo suficiente como para necesitar ser parchada inmediatamente— y su mamá comenzó a entrenarla en artes marciales a los 11—porque ella dijo que una mujer debe proteger lo suyo y los ojos de una Yukina de 11 años no paraban de brillar ante la prospectiva de ser tan fuerte y genial como _mami—_. Una vez durante la primaria Ryuu inicio una guerra civil contra los oficiales la ciudad porque estos le habían puesto una multa de tráfico a su padre y como olvidar aquella vez en jardín de niños que un centenar de tipos con extraños atuendos de gánster le rogaron ayuda a su madre en algún trabajo mientras profesaban _dogeza_ —pasarían un par de años antes de que se daría cuenta quienes eran los gansters—Así que si, Yukina Ichijou estaba acostumbrada a _ocurrencias_ extrañas y _extrañas_ ocurrencias

Pero esa sí que fue sorprendente. Esa profesora—Kyoko-sensei—hablo de su papá casi como si este fuera…un alumno.

No, ella no iba a pensar en la explicación #4. Yukina era una chica inteligente y su mamá le enseño a no dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones. Ella siempre le dijo que eso le había causado problemas tanto a ella como a su padre durante su juventud. Y Yukina admiraba a su mamá, así que le había hecho caso como casi con todo lo que le decía.

Así que no, explicación #4 era imposible, pensó Yukina en lo que probablemente era la décima vez ese día.

"¡Hey!" ella escucho un grito familiar a sus espaldas y volteo rápidamente solo para encontrarse con un chico de pelo azul corto. Un muchacho atractivo con un rostro afilado y aun así lindo como el de una mujer, que por el momento parecía llevar una combinación de molestia, desconcertación y cansancio como expresión. Llevaba pantalones caquis y una camiseta blanca que cubría grandes pech—

Un momento, esos eran pechos… _perturbadoramente_ grandes pechos, los hombres no tenían pechos...Ella conocía a esta persona, su voz era exactamente igual a—

"…Mamá" Yukina susurro para sí misma.

"¡E-Ese es mi listón!" Grito la futura Seishirou Ichijou, apuntándole acusadoramente con un dedo.

Yukina dejo salir un pequeño llanto antes de desmayarse. Aparentemente la explicación #4 tuvo ese efecto sobre ella cuando ella reconoció la misma como verdadera.

Aparentemente Yukina Ichijou, alumna de segundo año de la prepartoria Bonyari e hija adolecente de Seishirou Tsugumi y Raku Ichijou.

Había regresado en el tiempo.

 _ **Fin del Capítulo 3.**_

 **Notas del autor;**

 **No mucho que decir en esta…nos vemos pronto! Este lunes entro a clases de nuevo (Ultimo año de preparatoria…Wuju…) así que tal vez no pueda escribir tanto.**

 **Quesadilla1: Usted, señor, es una buena persona con un gran corazón y estoy seguro que es una magnifica maquina sexual. Siendo sincero al leer tu review me he acordado que tengo ese otro fic, asi que no se, tal vez publique algún otro capítulo en poco tiempo.**

 **Nos vemos luego!**

 _ **HD.**_


End file.
